Nobody
by lovesdigsdmanded
Summary: A follow up to What If No One Noticed Greg Story. Greg feels so neglected. He feels like a nobody. He feels so unloved. So what if no one noticed? Will anyone care?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and I am just a poor student so please don't sue me.

A/N: Thanks to Liz aka L'eau Goddess for letting me do a follow up of her story. Liz, I hope you like it. And since her story was in Greg's POV, I decided to add Nick's POV as well.

Nick's Perspective

An hour had almost gone by and yet Greg Sanders, my friend and resident lab tech was not here. Gil had tried calling Greg earlier but my friend the lab rat was not answering his phone. It made me worry a bit because Greg always answered his phone even if he had been sleeping. It was not like Greg to answer Gil's calls. No one else was worried except for me. _Greg's my friend_ I thought as I walked into Gil's office.

"Griss, shouldn't we be worried by now? It's been almost an hour and Greg still hasn't arrived." I asked.

"Nick, you know Greg usually comes in late." Gil replied.

"Well, you tried calling him right? But he didn't answer the phone." I asked.

"Yes, you know I think he was in such a deep slumber that he just didn't hear his phone. That's all." Replied Gil. "I am sure he's fine, Nick" He said.

I nodded and left. I decided to try calling Greg hoping he was awake by now. I took my phone out and dialed his number. It was ringing. _Pick up, pick up, please pick up_ I thought as the ringing continued. _Please pick up the phone, Greg just to let me know that_ _you're all right_ I thought. The ringing ended and a beep was heard meaning Greg had not picked the phone. I sighed. Frowning slightly since Greg had not picked up the phone. I decided not to worry and get on with my job.

I was so wrapped in my work that I hadn't noticed the time go by. I looked up and saw the time. In an hour shift would be over. I decided to find out if Greg was here. I stood up and went into Gil's office.

"Griss, is Greg here yet?" I asked.

"No." He replied and I noticed a look of worry on his face.

"He's not here?" I asked in a shocked voice. "Did he call in sick? I asked.

"No, he didn't call in. He hasn't called at all." He said in a worried voice.

"So…" My voice trailed off.

Gil just nodded and with that I ran out toward my car. Now, I was worried. Greg hadn't not called in sick as Gil said. _What if he was kidnapped?_ I thought as a bunch of horrible scenes came to mind. I rushed to Greg's apartment. And I knocked on his door.

"Greg!" I called. "Greg!" I called again.

There was no answer. I checked to see if the door was locked, it was. I wondered if there was something wrong with Greg. _Maybe he got into an accident and wasn't able to call any of us _I thought. I looked around trying to find a spare key. I found it in his mailbox. I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Greg!" I called.

I looked around his messy apartment. I went into his bedroom and I saw him slumped by the bed, unconscious.

"Greg!" I shouted as I rushed over to check his pulse.

He barely had a pulse. I bent down and lifted him up. I had to take him to the hospital. I put him in my car and drove off. I decided to call Gil and let him know what happened.

"Grissom" Said Gil.

"Griss, it's me Nick. I am taking Greg to the hospital right now. I saw him slumped on the floor, unconscious." I said.

"No blood? Is this a B&E? Gil asked.

"No." I said.

"Ok, Nick stay with him. Shift is going end soon. I follow with the others." Gil said.

I looked at Greg in the passenger seat still unconscious. _Hang on there, buddy you're_ _going to be just fine_ I thought to myself. At the hospital, I quickly rush Greg into the emergency room as I tried to tell them what I know. The doctors took over and I was left in the waiting room outside. A nurse went up to me with some papers just basic information actually. I filled it out as best as I could. And sat on a chair to wait.

An hour later I was still waiting. The others were there waiting as well. It made me nervous, waiting for some news on Greg's condition. I wanted to know if my friend was all right. After thirty minutes more, the doctor came out. He informed us that Greg was stable and that he would be moved to a room.

"What happened to Greg?" I asked the doctor.

"Well, I think your friend had a mild heart attack." He replied.

"Heart attack?" I asked incredulously.

"How could Greg have a heart attack? He's only 24." Sara added.

"Well, I don't know just yet. I am going to find out." The doctor said and left.

I couldn't comprehend what the doctor just said. _A mild heart attack, how could Greg have a mild heart attack, he's so young, and he's too young_ I thought. I looked at Greg's sleeping figure. He was breathing slowly but he hadn't awakened yet.

A couple of minutes later the doctor returned to tell us what he learned.

"So, why did Greg have a mild heart attack?" I asked.

"Well, apparently your friend has a heart disease." The doctor replied.

"A heart disease? Greg has a heart disease?" I asked incredulously.

"It's genetic. His entire family had a history." The doctor said.

And with that, the doctor left. We stood there bewildered with uncomfortable silence. I was shocked. _A heart disease, Greg has a heart disease and I didn't know_ I thought sadly. I looked over at Greg who was in the bed. Hating myself for not knowing, not noticing anything unusual.

"So… Greg has a heart disease." Said Sara breaking the silence. "And none of us knew about it." She added.

"Yeah, that's right." Said Warrick.

"Gil, you didn't know about this?" Catherine asked Grissom.

"No, I had no idea." Gil replied.

"What about you, Nick? Did you know?" Asked Catherine.

"No." I replied.

"So, Sara is right. Greg has a heart disease and none of us, not even Nick knew about it." Warrick said.

I sighed and wondered why Greg didn't tell Grissom or me for that matter about his sickness. I could have helped him and Grissom would have gone easy on him. _But why, Greg did you not tell us about this_ I thought angrily. I sighed knowing I would have to ask him that when he wakes up.

Greg's Perspective

I wake up and I see white all around me. _I must be dead and in heaven_ I thought. But when I adjusted my eyes I could see a light. And I realized that I was not in heaven, I was in a hospital room. I could hear voices talking outside which I recognized as my co-workers. I lay still not wanting to know that I was awake. I wondered how I got here and why they were here. Since I knew that they didn't care about me.

"Hey, guess who finally decided to join the living." Sara said when she noticed that I was awake.

I smiled at her statement. My jokes were beginning to rub off. They came near me when she said that.

"Greg, honey how are you feeling?" Catherine asked me.

_Honey? Did Cath just call me honey? That is so weird. Cath has never called anyone honey before_ I thought. I didn't answer her question. The fact that she called me honey and that they were here rendered me speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"Greg, why didn't you tell us?" Asked Grissom.

"About what?" I asked him.

"About your condition." Replied Grissom.

"Well, try asking!" I shouted. "You don't care, none of you do." I said angrily.

"You guys never notice me!" I retorted.

"Greg…" Nick started.

I was angry and my heart rate was starting to jump really fast. I was starting to palpitate once more. The nurse came in and almost shooed them out. She told them not to aggravate me since I was susceptible to a relapse.

"You, don't know that every night I leave to take my heart medication. You don't know anything about me." I said.

They were speechless. Nick was taken aback by what I said. He looked at me and then stared at the floor.

"Oh, Greg but we do know something about you." Sara said as she moved toward the table.

Sara came back near the bed holding a cake with buttermilk icing my favorite.

"Happy Birthday, Greg!" They said to me.

I smiled and with that my anger subsided. I realized that they did care about me. I wondered if I made anyone worry. I was just about to ask Grissom about it when I saw Nick move away from the window and across the room toward the door.

"Nick…" I said as my voice trailed off.

He stopped and turned to look at me.

"I will be back, I just need a minute." He said.

And with that he walked out the door. And all I could was stare.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own CSI and Greg Sanders but I wish I did. I am just a poor student so please don't sue me.

A/N: Chapter two in my follow-up. I am sad. No one has reviewed this story of mine sob. I guess the summary is not interesting. Ok, fine I will change the summary. But please read and review. Let me know if you like. A lot of you enjoyed my first fan fic.

Nick's Perspective

I had to get out for a while. I had to think. Greg's words had cut me like a knife. He was referring to all of us when he said that we didn't know anything about him. Including me. _But he is right_ I thought. _I don't know anything. I didn't know he had a heart disease and that every night he left to take his medication. _I was angry at myself for not knowing this. Then I wondered if I had been neglecting him. _Of course_ I thought. _You have been neglectful. You haven't been much of a friend to him lately. _I sighed. I felt bad for not noticing him and neglecting him. I was beginning to hate myself because of what happened to Greg. _When Greg gets out of this hospital I swear I am going to be a better friend to him. I am going to help him._

"Nick?" A voice called breaking my reverie.

I looked up and saw Warrick standing in front of me. He sat down beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, man I have been looking all over for you." He said. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just needed to think." I said.

"Your thinking about what Greg said." He said.

"Yeah." I said. "I feel so guilty." I continued.

"Look man, it is not your fault. None of us knew about Greg's condition." He said.

"That's why I feel guilty. I should have known about it. If only I had more attention to Greg." I said.

"Nick, you were the one that found Greg. You were worried about him." He said. "Anyway, that's why I am here man. Greg has been looking for you. He asked Grissom about who found him and who was worried. And Grissom said your name." He continued. "So, let's go back to Greg." He said.

He stood up and I followed. We walked back to Greg's room in silence. Upon reaching Greg's room we enter. Greg smiled when he saw me. And the others decided to leave for a while and get some breakfast. I nodded as they offered to bring some food for us. They left leaving me with Greg. I made my way over to Greg's bedside. I sat on the chair.

"Hey, Greggo." I said.

"Nick, Grissom told me everything." He said. "He told me that it was you who found me. And that you were worried about me." He continued

"Yeah, Greggo I was." I said. "I care about you, we all care about you." I continued.

"Yeah, I know that now." He said. "Thanks." He added.

"That what friends are for. Besides, you're like a brother to me. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my little brother." I said.

Greg's Perspective

The others arrived just as Nick finished talking bringing the food. We all ate and talked like one big happy family. Well, in a way that is what we are, a happy family. A family in which Grissom is the father, Catherine is the mother, Warrick, Sara and Nick are my older siblings and I am the youngest, the baby of the family.

That is how I see my friends and co-workers in the graveyard shift. I have always thought of Grissom as a father figure and Catherine as a mother figure. As for Nick and Warrick I have always thought of them as my big brothers, especially Nick. And Sara, even though I have a crush on her I still see her as an older sister. I consider them my family. In fact I have listed Nick and Grissom as my next of kin.

So, I was pretty happy to see all of them here with me. I realized what I said earlier was pretty harsh and that they do care about me. I guess they realized that they have been neglecting me and were trying to make it up to me. But, still I was happy knowing that I was not alone.

My entire biological family has been dead for a long time. I have been alone since I was 18 years old. I worked just to get myself through college. After college I started working at the crime lab. At first I felt so unwelcome until Nick opened up to me and became my friend. After a while I felt at home. The graveyard shift at the Las Vegas Crime Lab became my family. And now they are the only family that I have got.

After that they all left to get some sleep including Nick, because I told him to.

The next day, they all came back after shift. We were all talking and joking around. When the doctor came in with the tests results. The results were pretty good.

"Greg, do you live alone?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Do you know anyone with whom you could stay?" The doctor asked.

"No." I replied "Why?" I asked.

"Because you can go home tonight if you can stay with someone. I can only release you if you are in custody of someone." The doctor replied.

I sighed. I have been living alone for quite some time and now, I have to live with someone so that I can be taken care of. But, I didn't know where I was going to live.

"Greg can stay with me. I have a spare bedroom." Nick said.

I looked at Nick but the doctor was nodding his head.

"Ok, and one more thing. Don't let him work to hard. He needs a lot of rest. His work hours should be cut short." The doctor said.

Now, Grissom was nodding his head.

"You can come to the lab tonight but no working. I just don't want be alone at Nick's. It's safer at the lab. And you heard what the doctor said. You need rest. If you feel tiered, you rest, got that." Grissom said.

I nodded. And a few hours later I was out of the hospital. Nick brought me home to get my things then we went to his apartment. I slept soundly and later that night we both headed to the lab.


End file.
